


The Time has Come

by Chandlure



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: The time has come, my son, for hidden truths to be revealed. The time has come, my son, for me to return to you. Banchina's story begins where it supposedly ended. A faked death, a possible illegitimate  child, betrayal against her former lover and working as the Revolutionary Armies lead scientist has left Banchina with many secrets. And now, they are all about to be revealed. Yasopp/Banchina. Past Banchina/Vista





	1. Chapter 1

_The Time has Come_

* * *

**Prologue  
**

* * *

Usopp jumped off the railing of the Sunny Go, landing neatly on the wooden port below in hot persuit of Luffy. He smirked, dodging fish mongers and the like as he chased after his friend, upheaving sand as they raced through the beach. Luffy tripped, giving Usopp the opening he needed to catch up and tackle him to the ground.

Luffy squealed and pushed on Usopp's shoulder to pin him under himself. Usopp grunted, eyes squinting as the sand around them was sprayed into his face. He grabbed Luffy's armsand struggled to keep him from licking his face. He was able to throw Luffy off of him and climb on top, his hands at Luffy's ribs causing the other boy to laugh and kick his feet in an attempt to escape. 

Usopp yelps as Luffy wraps his legs around the back of his thighs and turns them over once more. He begins to tickle the sniper, and Usopp tries to push him off to no avail. When both were out of breath, red cheeked, mouths hurting from laughter,  
Luffy climbed off him and lay, breathing heavily in the sand beside him. They were quiet for a few moments, both focusing on the clouds above them as they caught their breath. 

Usopp pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned at Luffy, "hey, Luff."

Luffy blinked and threw his head to the side to he could look at his friend, eyes wide with curiosity, "what?"

Usopp reached over and pulled Luffy's hat on over his face and jumped up, wiping the sand off his jeans. "If you can catch me,  
I will give you my second helping of Lunch." He smiled cheekily and then he was off, running so fast he was already almost halfway through the beach by the time Luffy had realized what was going on and had made it to his feet.

"Oi, Usopp! That's not fair, you started way ahead of me!" Luffy called after him, wide smile on his face as he ran after Usopp. "Usopp!"

Usopp, slowed down just a bit and looked behind him, sticking his tongue out at Luffy. "You can't catch me! I guess that nice big second helping of lunch meat is going to be all mine!" He taunted good naturedly. 

"No, that meat is mine, Usopp!" Luffy growled, pushing his legs harder. Usopp stuck his tongue out and looked forward again so that he could put more space between him and Luffy. After a minute he turned around again to make sure Luffy was still behind him and had not gotten lost (at times he could be such a Zoro). 

He gasped, pausing almost automatically as he slammed into the person who had been walking into his path. He caught himself and quickly reached out to grab their arms to steady the person in front of him from falling to the floor. He sighed in relief and let go of the person, taking a step back and rubbing his neck sheepishly, his eyes staring down at his boots. "I-I am so sorry!" 

He looked up, a bright blush running over his cheeks and nose. "Are you okay? I was fooling around with my friend and wasn't watching where I was going."

When the woman laughed, it sounded like Christmas bells, the sound putting him instantly at ease. He pulled his eyes from his feet to the face of the woman who stood before him, freezing when he got a look at her face. It felt as if time itself had stopped. 

In the distance he could hear Luffy yelling something about meat (and he was way off base, on the other side of the beach. How he had gotten lost when he was following him, Usopp will never know) and Sanji and Zoro arguing somewhere near the ship. He swallowed heavily and blinked rapidly, not quite believing his eyes. "Mom?" He asked, voice full of uncertainty. 

She, herself, had seemed to be frozen before she placed a hand in front of her face and gave a nervous laugh. "I haven't any children. You are mistaken, Child."

Usopp's face scrunched up in confusion as he stared at her, "I-I'm sorry. You just bear a striking resemblance to my mother, I thought you were he-"

"Oi, Usopp! Get your ass over here, shit-head, it's lunch time!" Sanji called from where he had built a fire by the ship to barbecue. 

"Coming!" Usopp bowed deeply, "pardon me. I need to get back to my friends." He turned around and began to walk away, a frown on his face. He turned around and gave her one last look, his eyes scanning her face as if trying to commit it to memory. 

"I am really sorry for running into you, Ma'am." He nodded his head towards her and took off running towards his friends. A red blur flew at him and tackled him to the ground. Causing the woman to wince for the boy’s sake. 

"Ha! I got you Usopp! Second serving of meat is mine now!" Usopp shoved the other boy off him and jumped to his feet, brushing the sand from his pants. He made no comment however, merely nodding his head and walking back towards camp.  
Every dozen steps or so he would look back at Banchina, an intense expression on his face.

She sighed, rubbing her hands over her arms as she watched as he turned from her one last time and went to sit at the table beside Luffy. "It's been a long time, Usopp."


	2. Three Years Prior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vista visits Banchina at her lab. Drama ensues.

_The Time has Come_

* * *

**Three Years Prior  
**

* * *

Banchina pushed her goggles back up her nose with her wrist as she looked down at the clipboard in her hand with a small frown. She jotted down notes, studying the small mouse in the cage sat beside her, as it stretched onto its hind legs to sniff the air. She placed the clipboard beside the cage and smiled softly at the young rodent as she reached for a small clear vial and a dropper in the container behind the cage. She held the vial up to the light and shook it, watching as the liquids inside mixed to her satisfaction.

Banchina opened the vial, and placed the dropper inside, filling it about half way before closing the vial back up and placing it back in its spot. Gentle, so not the scare the little mouse, she takes him into her hand, cooing softly to it as it squirmed and squealed in her grasp. Forcefully, she places the dropper into the mouse's mouth and squeezed the top of the dropper, allowing the liquid to slide down it's throat. She placed the mouse back in the cage and put the dropper back beside the vial.

Reaching under the cage, Banchina opened a small drawer and pulled out a tiny sea stone collar, one that was the perfect size to fit the mouse's tiny neck. She corners him and clips the collar around his neck before moving away and placing a small slice of cheese on the other side of the cage.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped, accidentally slamming the cage lid shut before turning to glare at her surprise visitor. "Vista, you scared me!" She scolded, hiding a smile as she rolled her eyes at the man. She rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand and turned back to the mouse. "I am testing this new serum we developed. It is supposed to negate the effects of sea stone on devil fruit users."

Vista walked over and peered over her shoulder into the cage. Both remained silent as the mouse sniffed the air and began to make the journey over to the cheese on the other side of the cage; seemingly unhindered by the sea stone around its neck.

"Is this sea stone the one that zaps devil fruit powers and the user's energy or just the powers?"

Banchina had taken her clipboard back in hand and was jotting down a couple of notes, not making any indication that she had heard what he said. "Both," she said finally after a minute of writing down her observations.

Vista smiled, impressed, as he watched the mouse make his way through the small maze the cage had, "this means that the serum is a success then? He seems to be moving quite well."

Banchina frowned as she continued to observe the mouse, "wait for it."

Vista took his eyes off the mouse to look at her, "wait for- oh, oh." The mouse had fallen, squealing in frustration as it struggled to get back to its feet and toward the cheese.

He frowned a bit, feeling a bit disappointed that the serum had not worked. It would have been a huge advancement to science if it had. "This means you are back to square one then?"

Banchina sighed heavily and placed her clipboard into the drawer under the cage. "Yes, but I am finished for the day." Carefully, she reached for the mouse and unclipped the collar from around his neck, placing it, and her googles, on top of her clipboard in the drawer. She closed the drawer firmly and locked it with a key from around her neck.

She reached into the cage and placed the cheese beside the mouse, before she gave him a small stroke to his head. She lifted her hand from the cage and locked it securely. After double checking to make sure the mouse was unable to escape, she turned to Vista, a small smile gracing her features. "Would you like some tea, coffee perhaps? It's all watered-down garbage, but it is better than nothing."

Vista smiled widely, "why not?"

He followed close behind her as she leads him from the laboratory to the small kitchenette down the corridor. "How is Usopp doing?"

Banchina groaned and rubbed her forehead wearily, before she took two chipped mugs from the cabinet. "His grandfather has informed me that he is excelling in all of his subjects."

Vista gave a noise of approval, "so, he has been attending classes, then?"

Banchina snorted and shook her head, "I never said that. He has Kaya hand in all his assignments. Apparently, he spends all his time either in the shooting range or the chemistry lab. I've heard some whisperings that the World Government has been giving him some projects to work on- I can only assume that is what he has been working on. I can't really complain. When he isn't in classes, I am not getting calls from his grandfather every couple hour complaining about his behavior. All he does when he goes to class is mouth off."

Vista sat at the table and crossed his legs, and steepled his fingers under his chin. "So, he has caught the attention of WG?"

"Mhmm," Banchina hums in response as she fills the two chipped mugs with hot water.

"Since when?"

Banchina pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side in thought. "He's sixteen now, so perhaps two years ago is when they really started to take notice of him. He doesn't do anything big or dangerous. I made sure of that.

"But a couple of years ago, for a science project, he had created this serum which allows one to test if a drop of blood is from a person with a devil fruit power or not. I don't completely understand it, but something about the way the blood reacts to the serum and hydrogen peroxide. It is supposed to identify a person- like a DNA test of sorts. Honestly, it is all very hush, hush. All I know for sure is that he isn't in any danger for the work he is doing. I can't really show up and inquire about it all, I am supposed to be dead, after all."

Vista nodded in understanding, "well, Usopp is definitely your son. Him being Yasopp's is another story all together, however." He had said the last part so low, that if Banchina did not have good hearing, she would have missed it.

She froze, her hand paused in the box of teabags, "Vista," she warned before taking out two teabags and placing them into the cups of warm water in front of her.

Vista looked at her innocently, "I haven't said anything to warrant such a tone."

"You didn't have to say anything, what you were implying is more than enough." She snapped, placing down his mug of tea in front of him more harshly than she intended, spilling some over the top and creating a wet circle on the table.

"All I was pointing out is that there is some cause for doubt on Usopp's paternal side."

Banchina clenched her fists, "he is the spitting image of Yasopp!"

Vista raised an eyebrow, "is that so? Because when many of my crew saw a picture of Usopp, they thought he was mine."

"Usopp is not your son!" She snapped, "for god's sake, just let it go already! What happened 17 years ago is in the past."

Casually, Vista stood from his chair and made his way over to Banchina. He stopped directly in front of her, and boxed her in, hands on either side of her on the counter. "Are you denying the possibility?" He whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run through her spine.

She glared up at him defiantly, "it was a mistake."

Vista nodded his head, "mistake? Perhaps, but that does not erase the fact that he could be mine."

Banchina threw her hands up in the air and pushed him out of her way. She stalked to the other side of the table to get some space between them. "All right, all right, I admit that I have no idea whether or not Yasopp or yourself is Usopp's father! Why the hell are you doing this? Yasopp is with Shanks, so for all intents and purposes our marriage has effectively ended. Usopp thinks I am dead. What could you possibly gain from me admitting that I do not know which of you is his father?"

Before she could even blink Vista was in front of her, lips pressed firmly against her own as his strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Banchina gasped, not expecting the sudden contact. In a moment of weakness, she joined the kiss, and allowed her hands to run up his sides and tangle in his hair. It did not take long for her breathing to heighten, especially with the way Vista moved away from her lips to kiss along her jaw, his body pressing harder against hers as he sucked on her neck.

It was only when she felt the bite of the kitchen table at the small of her back that she came to her senses. She pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him away abruptly. She tightened her fist, and was about to slap him, but thought better of it and shoved her hands in her pockets. Wide eyed, she side stepped him and put some space between them. She glared, her cheeks still patchy with redness and breath still harsh as she did so. "I belong to Yasopp, get over it."

Vista laughed darkly and like with the turn of a switch that his whole demeanor changed. "You said it yourself. Yasopp and you are separated and have been for a good 12 years now. Do you really think that he has not been with other women since your parting? Do you honestly believe that the last person he ever held, ever kissed, ever fucked, was you, 12 years ago?"

"I don't care!" Banchina snapped viciously. "I am Yasopp's, whether he wants me or not! If I am to never lay eyes upon him again- if I do, I am still his for the rest of my life. Just like Usopp will always be his son- not yours."

There was that laugh again. "You didn't have such loyalty towards him 17 years ago. You fucked me without a thought of him in your mind."

Banchina grinded her teeth, "it was a mistake, one that happened before Yasopp and I had married. It was during our breakup. I was angry, upset, and I sought comfort. I appreciate what you did, but do not think for a second that it wasn't a mistake."

"You never told him about it though, did you?"

He is aware of what happened between us." Banchina said bluntly, "I told him when we got back together."

"I am aware. A feud has been going on between us for years because of it. He never was able to handle people taking what was his. I was specifically talking about Usopp, though. He is unaware that Usopp may not, in fact, be his child."

"I never told him, and I have no intention of doing so. In both of our minds, Usopp is his child."

Vista folded his arms across his chest, "what if I were to tell him?"

Banchina scoffed, "Yasopp wouldn't believe you."

"Just humor me for a moment and say that he did believe me. What do you think would happen?"

"He'd probably kill you," Banchina answered matter-of-factly, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"He could try," Vista said with a wicked smile, "but what exactly do you think he would do to you? The supposed love of his life, mother of his 'child'? For omitting such things, for having him believe that he was the only possibility of Usopp's paternity. The child he loves more than life itself. What do you think he might do to you when he realizes he may not be Usopp's father?"

Banchina glared at him but said nothing.

Vista took a step closer to her, causing Banchina to take a step back. "Think about it, Banchina." He beseeched. "Sure, on the outside Yasopp is sweet, loving, caring and can joke with the best of them. But when he is angry, really and truly angry, and upset and hurt, he could easily take out entire villages in a blink of an eye. I have seen it happen. So, imaging what he might do when he finds out that Usopp, his pride and joy- the one person he loves most in the world and still does not shut up about- might not even be his."

Banchina breathed heavily through her nose, "we are not children anymore. He has grown since then, he is no longer that person. He thinks before he reacts." She let out a breath, "and he would never hurt me."

Vista shrugged, "we will see, won't we?"

Banchina threw him a confused look, "what the hell are you on about now?"

"Usopp will graduate at the end of the year. How much longer do you intend to keep all this a secret? Soon, he will leave and look for his father- it is only a matter of time before everything comes out into the open."

"I won't allow that to happen." She promised.

"Banchina, just listen to me. Stop being so stubborn. I am probably the only one who could protect you from him."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I don't need protection from Yasopp, of all people. I haven't even seen him in 12 years. I doubt we are going to knock into each other at the market. Even if we did, I could easily handle myself- I know my husband better than anyone. So, do us both a favor and get out before I call security."

Vista sighed and turned to leave with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He began to walk out of the kitchenette, only turning once he stood at the doorway. "Time is running out, Banchina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, leave kudos, subscribe and/or leave a review!
> 
> Keep it classy, make good choices, and see you next time!
> 
> Best,
> 
> Chandlure


	3. The Meeting

_The Time has Come_

* * *

**The Meeting  
**

* * *

Yasopp hummed happily to himself as he walked through the crowded village. It was a gorgeous day; the sky was blue with nary a cloud to mar its beauty. The weather was just right, not too hot that you sweated, but not so cold that you needed a sweater.

He stopped his stride when his eyes caught sight of something in the window of a local shop. He took a moment to ponder it, before he shook his head and continued his way not feeling it worthy to spend his money on.

It felt good to be off the ship after being aboard for almost three weeks. Most importantly, it felt good for him to be on his own. Even with a ship as big as Red Force, he could never have a moment to himself, and it was something he always took advantage of when given the chance. He loved his crewmates, of course, he even loved the seemingly endless parties they had, but sometimes, he just needed to be alone.

He stopped on his journey at an apple vender and picked a particularly vivid green one from the pile. "Just one," he said cheerfully, before handing over 34 beri to the overzealous vender and integrating his way back into the crowd, one hand in his pocket, and his pistol bouncing on his back.

He turned a corner and was ambushed by a sudden onslaught of sunlight. He drew back into the shade of a nearby building and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He grunted, and slowly opened his eyes, only to drop his apple on the ground a second later from shock. Green hair and a long nose filled his vision, before it was quickly gone. It was not just any long nose, it was the very same long nose that he had pictured, had dreamed about, for so many years. It was the same long nose, attached to the face he still thought about every evening as he went to bed.

"It can't be… Banchina?" he whispered to himself. He began to move towards the woman, his heart pounding in his ribcage as he shouldered his way through the crowd. "Banchina?" he called, but the woman gave no indication that she had heard him. She remained facing forward, and her cape billowed behind her as he walked. He paused for a moment, uncertain if it was truly her, but another glimpse of her nose had him running after her, "Aspetta, Banchina!"

Yasopp jumped to the left, when he heard a scream from above, and just narrowly missed the stream of dirty laundry water that fell from the second-floor window. He glared up at the sheepish child looking out the window, before hurrying forward. He cursed and stopped his stride as he looked around wildly for the woman he was following. He lost her in the crowd. Not wanting to give up, he began to walk in the direction he last saw her walking in.

It took a little while, but eventually he caught sight of her, and what he saw made him smile. Banchina was in a small park, standing next to a crying child who was pointing to his kitten stuck in a tree. He stood and watched her struggle to get the stubborn kitten to no avail. Not wanting Banchina or the kitten to get hurt, Yasopp walked up behind her and the child. He placed a hand on Banchina's shoulder and used her as leverage to reach up and grab the scared kitten that was just out of her reach. He knelt and handed the child his kitten, before petting the boy's hair. "There, there, here's your kitty. It's okay now, Love."

The little boy hugged the kitten tightly to his chest, and gave Yasopp a watery smile, "tank you, Mista!" He bowed towards Banchina, "you too, nice Lady!"

"Try to keep him in sight," Banchina advised, smiling at him before waving him off. Without looking back at Yasopp, she began to leave.

"Ban!" Yasopp called, jogging to catch up to her. When he ignored him, he reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her to face him. "Banchina, what is wrong with you?"

She sighed and looked into his eyes, "Yasopp."

She quickly looked around them before placing her hand on his chest and shoving him, hard, into the nearby alley. She glanced back over her shoulder, before pulling off her hood and looking up at him with wide eyes, "what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Me?" Yasopp squeaked indignantly, "what are you doing here!?" The last I saw of you, I was leaving you on the beach in Syrup with our son. I should be the one more shocked here!"

Banchina raised an eyebrow at her husband's rant, "I am here on a mission, why else would I be in this part of the world?"

"What would Dragon need here for his lead scientist to get?"

Banchina scoffed, "nothing. He sent me to check on Luffy. Usually, he would send Sabo, but he needs to practice more with Ace's powers before we allow him back out on missions. It seems the new fruit has made him a bit, fiery. He's blown up half my lab, and that was a good day."

The Straw Hats have finally made it over here then? I should probably notify Shanks." Yasopp smiled widely, "so, how has Usopp been?"

Banchina smiled, "he's gotten quite big! He looked well when he ran into me today. That cook must be feeding him good."

Yasopp chuckled, "yeah… wait, what cook?"

"On Luffy's crew. The blonde royalty," Banchina motioned with her fingers, to mimic bangs over her eye. She frowned for a moment, "I think his name was Naruto? No, Sinje… Sanji? I can't remember."

"That royal brat that was killed in the North Blue like 10 years ago?" Yasopp asked, scrubbing his hand through his hair.

Banchina snorted, "he ran away, there was no death. I knew his parents. I would have run away as well. They are insane."

"Because your family is the epitome of sanity," Yasopp muttered to himself, ducking away from her swinging fist.

"Don't talk about my family that way!" Banchina snapped, "they were nothing but hospitable to you when your father kicked you out of the mansion."

"And never let me forget it!" Yasopp hissed back, "ugh, forget about them. Tell me what you know about Usopp."

Banchina huffed, folding her arms over her chest, "I know what you know."

"Apparently not, considering I didn't know he was on Luffy's crew."

She hummed, "does this mean that you haven't seen the Crew's new bounties yet?"

Yasopp shook his head, "this is the first time we've been on land for almost a month. There's been no news."

Banchina frowned before looking down and riffling through her cloak pockets. "I have it here somewhere."

"Have what?"

"Give me a minute to get it. It's always the same thing with you," Banchina complained.

Yasopp hmphed, "sorry," he muttered.

"Here," Banchina handed over the rolled-up bounty. "Don't rip it, it's been impossible trying to get one."

Carefully, Yasopp unrolled the bounty. His breath caught in his throat, "what is with this picture?" He asked, scanning the rest of the paper. Dead or Alive, was printed under the picture, causing his heart to squeeze painfully. Dead… dead, his son. Yasopp shook the thought from his mind, Usopp was not dead. Banchina had just seen him for herself. "200,000,000 beri, that is… very impressive."

"He saved a lot of lives," Banchina leaned her chin on his bicep to get a better view of the bounty. "I am very proud of him, you should be too."

Yasopp chuckled, "they gave him the epithet 'God Usopp', oh, your mother is going to love that." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Banchina asked after a moment, eyes trained on his.

"You gave birth to a God," he snickered, causing Banchina to roll her eyes and slap his arm.

"Glad that you're so happy about him surpassing you," She teased, before reaching up and running her hands over his face, moving his hair from his eyes.

Yasopp scoffed and rolled up the bounty poster. He turned his head into her hand and pressed a kiss to her wrist as he slipped the poster back into her cloak. "I wouldn't go that far. Obviously, he is an amazing sniper and deserves his bounty- he is my son after all-"

"Because I had nothing to do with it," Banchina said dryly.

Yasopp placed a finger to her lips, "hush! Despite all that, he still has a couple of decades before he surpasses me."

Banchina raised a skeptical eyebrow, "that so?"

Yasopp leaned over her, crowding her into the brick wall behind her. He placed his left arm above her head and gave her a cocky smile, "but, of course." She rolled her eyes and suppressed her laughter when his eyes sparkled mischievously before he leaned down to brush his lips over her cheek.

She ran her hands up his body and pulled him tightly to her, crushing their lips together in a sudden fever of desperation.

Yasopp's eyes widened and then slowly fell shut as he let her push him against the rough brick of the building behind him. Her hand slid up, her fingers running through his hair while her other hand clutched his hip.

Yasopp moaned unapologetically as she bit his lip lightly, pressing her body tightly against his. He lifted one hand to the back of her neck and the other slid past her cloak to grab her butt with enthusiasm. She jumped, and then grinned against his lips, sliding her own hand from his hip to hit butt as well.

Banchina let out a small whimper, using her grip on his backside to push him closer against her. Neither had noticed that they were grinding their hips against each other or that her leg had curled its way around his waist. His hand slid from her butt to her thigh helping to keep her balance. He leaned in, kissing along her neck, his fingers tanging helplessly in her hair.

The rain seemed to fall harder, the more they wanted each other, Yasopp found a spot on the nape of her neck to suck the rain off of. It caused her to gasp and lift herself up onto the tip of her toes of her available leg, needing to feel more of him against her.

She moved her hand from his ass to the front and roughly, cupped him through his pants and receiving another unabashed moan in return as his body reacted to her touch. A loud crunching noise sounded close by, pulling them from their reverie. Yasopp gave one final kiss to Banchina's lips before reluctantly pulling away from her. After straightening his clothes, he helped her with hers: smoothing the shirt down her stomach and properly putting her skirt back in place. He pulled her close to him, sighing when she nuzzled her face into his neck, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Want to come have lunch with the crew?" he asked hopefully, not wanting to let her go quite yet. It had been at least fifteen years since he last saw her, and he wasn't about to let her leave and not see her for another fifteen.

"If I go have lunch with the crew, I'll never leave," she said with a sigh. "I need to get back to base to report on Luffy."

"Of course, you would! Shanks would never allow a woman to stay on the ship," he teased, earning an elbow to the ribs. "Especially not one as violent as you," he complained.

She glared at him from under her bangs, "who do you think made me so violent? I was just a nice sweet new girl when I met you."

"Nice sweet girl?" Yasopp snorted indignantly, "The first day I met you, you slapped me in the face!"

"You were being a pig!"

"I was being 18!"

"And that's why you got slapped." Banchina said defensively, pulling away from him. "Vista didn't act like that at 15 even, he was a perfect gentleman."

"Oh, please," Yasopp rolled his eyes so hard that they were in danger of falling out of his head. "That was an act. He wanted to get into your pants just as much as I did."

"At least he was intelligent enough to take another route."

"And yet you married me."

"And yet I did."

"Why?" It was said in a whisper.

Banchina pulled him into a hug and gently kissed his cheek. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "because you grew up and I grew to love you."

Yasopp smiled, and nudged her head with his, "I love you too." He captured her mouth in another kiss.

Banchina allowed herself to get lost in the kiss before breaking the kiss and pulling away from him, "you need to get back to your crew."

"And you need to get back to Dragon," he countered.

They stared at each other, eyes roving up and down, trying to commit as much of the other into their memories that they could, "I don't like your hair like this." Banchina commented after a moment, scrunching up her nose.

Yasopp rolled his eyes and began to walk away from her, "okay, the moments ruined."

"Wait!" She grabbed onto his hand and turned him around, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Breathing against his lips she looked into his eyes, "meet me again tonight? We can have dinner and catch up. I can stay for one more night, I'll just go and talk to Dragon while you have lunch with the crew."

Yasopp swallowed and nodded, eyes half hooded, "yeah." he coughed, "I would love that. I'll see you tonight."

She closed her eyes and kissed him once more before hurrying out of the ally. He pressed his fingers to his lips, a smile crossing his face. "God, I missed her."

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. If you did, Subscribe, Leave Kudos and/or Leave a Comment!
> 
> Remember: keep it classy, make good choices and I hope to see you soon.
> 
> Happy New Year,
> 
> Chandlure


End file.
